clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorch
Scorch, also known as RC-1262 or Delta-62, was a clone commando and demolitions expert in Delta Squad during the Clone Wars. Scorch fought alongside the other members of his squad on many missions. He often cracked jokes, even in the middle of battle. History Scorch was born in the year 32 BBY, like the rest of his clone brothers on the planet of Kamino. He received his nickname "Scorch" after receiving minor burns and other injuries from weapons training. He was later assigned to Delta Squad, which was one of the first commando units created by the Kaminoans. His other squadmates were Boss, Sev and Fixer. Scorch was considered the explosives expert. Geonosis Scorch was sent to Geonosis with the rest of Delta Squad in 22 BBY to assassinate Sun Fac. After Delta Squad boarded different LAAT/i gunships, they met up and attacked the command center, where Sun Fac was located. After killing many Geonosians and Sev killing Sun Fac by sniping his starfighter, the Delta Squad immediately were informed of another mission: destroy an underground droid factory. Delta Squad entered the droid factory, fought off many droids and then targeted weak points in the factory's design and ended up destroying it. Infiltrating the Core Ship Given instructions to infiltrate of Core Ship, Delta Squad made their way through a canyon, killing many droid enemies. When the squad finally made it to the Core Ship, they had to defeat a spider droid and a ray shield, which was blocking the Core Ship's entrance. After entering the Core Ship, the commandos split up again, with each member sabotaging and destroying various systems. Their main mission was to locate launch codes which were at the ship's bridge. Investigating the Prosecutor Later, Scorch and the rest of Delta Squad would be sent on a mission to investigate the Prosecutor, a ship that suddenly reappeared after having been missing for two weeks. Tasked with retrieving flight date from the ship's four drive cores and securing the ship, the commandos entered the Prosecutor at four different locations. Scorch was attacked a short time after arriving by droids and was later rescued by the rest of Delta Squad. After defeating many Trandoshans, they made their way to the hangar. Combating and enormous amount of droids, while trying to get the Prosecutor's turbolaser back online, Delta Squad finally completed their mission. Scorch, Boss, Sev and Fixer were dispatched to Devaron after Savage Opress attacked the Jedi and troopers there, killing everyone. Delta Squad tried to find any survivors, but could not find any. They were able to bring back the bodies of Jedi Jalsey and his padawan Knox to return to the Jedi Temple, where they reported what they found out to the Jedi awaiting them. Mission to Kashyyyk After several other missions, Delta Squad was sent to Kashyyyk to save Tarfful, who was the chieftain of the Wookiees. Scorch, as well as the other commandos freed Wookiees before finally rescuing Tarfful from his captor, who was General Grievous. After a fight with two MagnaGuards, Grievous escaped in his starfighter. During their mission to Kashyyyk, there were many enemies that Delta Squad had to defeat, ending with them having to leave their brother, Sev behind due to them being overrun by enemies and were unable to extract him. Armor and Equipment Scorch wore standard commando armor with yellow markings on his wrist gauntlets. He mainly used a grenade launcher attachment for his DC-17 blaster rifle and had anti-armor shells strapped to the sides of his legs. Personality and Traits Scorch liked to blow things up. He received his nickname from an explosion that blew off both his and Training Sergeant Walon Vau's eyebrows.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Scorch and Sev liked to quote rules for sarcastic purposes, such as Rules 17, 23, 39, and 48.Star Wars: Republic Commando He also killed for his fallen brothers, however, in one instant he forgot one of their names. References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone commando Category:Delta Squad Category:Special Operations Brigade